carnationclanfandomcom-20200215-history
Raven
Raven Information Roleplay Example Ravenpaw ran, her long black tail streaking behind her. "This is it," she thought, "I'm over." She turned around at her old Clan chasing her like a wolf out of Clan territory. She closed her eyes tightly shut and ran quickly through the forest. She gasped as a large weight landed on her back. She rolled over, eyes meeting with her EX best friend. "Betrayer," she hissed. "I never betrayed my Clan as much as you ever did!" She gasped as she bit down into her shoulder. Ravenpaw hissed, biting her spine and kicking her off. She turned tail, leaping skillfully over the ridge. She turned around, seeing SkyClan turn and slowly pad away. She turned back around, looking at the forest stretching miles in front of her. She walked for what felt like moons as she settled into unknown territory. She lay down under a large beech tree. Staring around, Ravenpaw closed her eyes, slowly drifting into sleep. She leaped up onto her paws, hearing a growl behind her. "Who are you," growled a black she-cat. "I-I'm Ravenpaw. I-I'm from SkyClan—they chased me out.." The black she-cat stared at her for a few seconds before nodding. "You can come and rest at my camp for a few moons, you may choose to leave or stay. We will respect your decision." Ravenpaw nodded and trailed after the black she-cat. Backstory Ravensong was born in SkyClan. She was raised there up until apprenticeship before she became mates with a rogue tom she went on meeting him for moons until her friend found out, and told everyone until the leader heard and chased her out of the territory, to stay out. Appearance Ravensong is a black tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes. She is blind in one eye. Personality Ravensong is outgoing and brave but often keeps to herself, but speaks out when needed. She fights strongly in battle and doesn't hang back. She has an unending dream of becoming deputy but she never lets it show. She is outgoing, tough, brave, but she over thoroughly thinks before she acts. Likes Running- Being born in SkyClan, she always ran with her friends after leaving. The blood remained in her veins and she sticks to her running roots. Hunting- Ravensong spent most of her time as an apprentice training and hunting, and of course running. And she has kept to this talent for many moons. Swimming- Ravensong loves swimming in lakes, rivers, and puddles. She doesn't know why, but she believes it might of been her parents. Dislikes Disrespectful cats- She hates rude and disrespectful cats who bring up her SkyClan roots. SkyClan cats- Even at the mention of the Clan name, she instantly becomes in a bad mood. Trust (Cats I know) Snowcloud- 91% Meadowheart- 90% Oakwish- 85% Redblaze- 80% Jupiterstripe- 90% Stormclaw- 89% Soulrise- 85% Twistedoak- 80% Windstorm- 90% Bluemist- 88% Shadestorm- 92% Nightstar- 100% Silverlight- 35% Opinions Nighstar- 100% She thinks Nightstar of a great cat who would do anything to defend her Clan and the cats in it. Shadestorm- 98% She thinks Shadestorm would have been a great leader when it came to it. Bluemist- 89% She trusts Bluemist of healing her Clanmates and her whenever needed. Windstorm- 70% She doesn't really know Windstorm but trusts her with her life. Twistedoak- 69% She thinks of Twistedoak of being an over-the-top dramatic cat. Snowcloud- 91% She likes Snowcloud. She thinks of her as a friend and a great warrior. Soulrise- 81% (Haven't roleplayed) Stormclaw- 82% (Not much roleplayed) Jupiterstripe- 82% She likes Jupiterstripe and thinks of him as a great deputy. Oakwish- 90% She likes Oakwish a little more then an average friend, though, she nows he likely doesn't like her back. Redblaze- 80% (Not roleplayed much) Meadowheart- 90% She likes Meadowheart a lot as a friend and hopes she feels the same. Silverlight- She liked Silverlight, having small feelings for him, but then he gave her away and broke his promise. She hates him simply. Category:Queens Category:Original Characters Category:Warriors Category:Outdated Pages